Lucky
|age = 7 |gender = Male |species = Coyote/Rabbit hybrid |birth = July 7th, 1860 |blood_type = O |height = 4'2" |weight = 110 lbs. |hair_color = Light grey |eye_color = Dark blue |family = *Coyote Family *Falconeri Family *Rabbit Family |affiliation = Red Scorpion |occupation = Outlaw |alignment = Neutral *Lawful Good }}Lucky is a young outlaw affiliated with Red Scorpion. First introduced in the special The Kid with No Name as the titular nameless outlaw, he is the half-breed son of Drag-a-Long Coyote and Serena Falconeri, the older siblings of Droop-a-Long Coyote and Denise Falconeri, respectively. Near the end of the special, he is adopted by Ricochet Rabbit. Personality Lucky is noted to be very subdued and grumpy for a boy his age, and doesn't hold much regard for adults, mostly due to how cruelly he was treated by them as a child, especially by his father. He can be very sarcastic, and also has his father's dangerous temper, often times coming close to killing people for the smallest things. Due to his father's abuse, he doesn't have a full understanding of mercy and compassion towards others, and it takes Ricochet, his uncle and Denise's teachings to help him with this. Beneath this bitter attitude, however, is a boy who is broken and struggling to find a reason for his being there--several times, he believed that he should've died when he was born to save everyone the headaches he causes. He also has abandonment issues, becoming absolutely terrified when someone leaves him on his own for too long, and has an intense fear of the dark. Lucky's greatest desire, however, is to be loved and cared for, although he has a warped view on it due to his father's abuse. Seeing how much Ricochet, Droop-a-Long and Denise care for him and wants him in a good home helps him to slowly come out of his shell, as well as becoming close to Ricochet, who was his guardian until he officially adopted him as his son. History Abandoned at Birth Lucky was born in an unnamed hotel in a small town on July 7th, 1860. His mother was renowned outlaw queen Serena Falconeri, while his father was the notorious and monstrous gang leader Drag-a-Long Coyote Jr.. While physically resembling his mother, he would later grow to have long claws and fangs, as well as a love of meat, like his father. He was placed in an orphanage by Serena a few days after his birth partly so she wouldn't be burdened by a baby, and partly in the hopes that someone else would take care of him, as her lifestyle as well as Drag-a-Long's would get him killed. He spent two years growing up in the town's orphanage, but due to the stigma against half-breeds and rumors floating around about his mother, he was never adopted and remained nameless. Family Problems He then learned of his parentage, but not in the way he originally intended: Drag-a-Long came upon the young boy during another one of his sprees through town and robbed the orphanage. He kidnapped him, but later discovered through some papers that he was the son he'd fathered with Serena. When he learned about the reason Serena disappeared, his anger at losing the one woman he truly did love due to his son caused him to start abusing the boy. To add insult to his injuries, Drag-a-Long kept him nameless, saying cruel things about him and beating him with various objects, including a broken glass bottle, which left Lucky's right ear sliced at the side. During his tenure with Red Scorpion, Drag-a-Long taught Lucky the ways of being an outlaw, and tried to force him to kill. Several times, Lucky did injure those they came upon but could never bring himself to kill them, which only angered his father further. Due to being nameless and being the youngest outlaw they'd come across, sheriffs took to naming him "The Kid with No Name". During this time, his relationship with his father became even more strained, and he even expressed bitterness and rage towards him. Second Abandonment and Rescue After a brutal attack on the town saloon, Drag-a-Long ordered the boy to kill the owner, but he hesitated and was knocked out. When he woke up, he saw that everyone was dead save for his father. After telling him that he wasn't interested in being like his father or his mother, Drag-a-Long bashed him in the head with a glass bottle and left his son to die in a saloon that he'd robbed and destroyed, saying that he didn't need him anymore. Half-conscious, he reasons that it's best if he'd died at birth rather than living and going through so much torment. He soon fell unconscious, wishing for death. Unbeknownst to him, Hoop 'n Holler Sheriff Ricochet Rabbit and his deputy Droop-a-Long Coyote came upon the bar, as they were asked to track down Drag-a-Long since he'd killed the previous sheriff who'd been chasing him. Having received a tip of Red Scorpion's last known location, they walked to the saloon and came across him. Horrified, they took the unconscious and injured boy with them to the doctor's office, where he received treatment. Lucky awoke a day later and nearly attacked the pair due to them being law enforcement, but was stopped by the doctor who was treating him, stating that they'd rescued him. Even with this knowledge, Lucky refuses to speak to them, especially after he learns that Droop-a-Long is his uncle. Ricochet decides to learn about what happened to the boy and why he was abandoned. Although the townspeople aren't forthcoming due to the attack on the saloon, Ricochet eventually learns of the boy's history, including a little bit from Lucky himself when he learns that he doesn't have a mother or a name. Ricochet decides to finally give him a name: Lucky, due to how fortunate he was to survive this long under Drag-a-Long's care. He then decides to find a family for him, something that Lucky isn't too pleased about as he feels he is just being sent away again. Droop-a-Long mentions that Lucky isn't ready to go with a family because of how broken he is and they need to teach him how things work before he goes with anyone, as well as someone to keep him safe. Since he opened up more to the sheriff than his own uncle, Droop-a-Long asks that Ricochet become Lucky's guardian in his stead. Despite feeling uneasy about it, Ricochet does get legal custody of him, and the three head back to Hoop 'n Holler. New Chance, New Life Trivia *Lucky is the first half-breed to appear in the Blazin' Trails series until Droop-a-Long and Denise's children are born. *Lucky was created by both Iheartgod175 and her friend Vulaan Kulaas. The inspiration for him came from the story Powerful Friendship, Iron Bond, a story written by Vulaan Kulaas for her birthday: in it, a feverish Ricochet cries out to Droop-a-Long that he needs to find his son, to which Droop-a-Long replies that his son was safe and he needed to rest. Lucky's development took place not long afterwards, and it was decided that he would be the son of Drag-a-Long and Denise's sister Serena. **Ironically, his father, Drag-a-Long, would make his first appearance in that story. *Lucky has no relation to Bucky Rabbit, Ricochet's son from the short The Only One I Can Trust, as that is considered an alternate universe from the main series. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Children Category:Outlaws Category:Family Members Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Iheartgod175's Characters Category:Vulaan Kulaas' Characters